F a d e d
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: GaaraXNaru. Usually if he was woken up this late he was a bitch to handle. Sexual content. Don't like? Don't read.


_A really small oneshot, rated M for obvious reason. It is now 1 am. I am going to bed. Hope you guys enjoy it & review._

_Naruto_

**Gaara**

**Sorry for any spelling errors! :( **

* * *

_Naruto jumped from building to building around the Leaf. He dodged kunai in all different directions and fired more than enough back. Sasuke should've knew better than to believe such small things could bring him down. He was just playing games because he knew it bothered Naruto. But, as of late, everything bothered Naruto. His best friend had betrayed the only place he could ever call home. He threatened the safety of the same people they'd both sworn to protect together. It had all came down to the worst possible resolve, and Naruto wasn't giving in. He didn't care if it killed him, he wouldn't let anyone else do it. Sasuke was his friend and if he had to die than it would be by his own hands._

_Naruto dodged a fury-filled chidori and activated sage mode. He flipped backward and land on his feet with the rasengan in his hand. The excitement that ran through his veins shined in his right hand, and he was going to ram it down Sasuke's throat. Aside form the blood, sweat, and tear that were thrown into the brawl, Sakura was on the outskirts of the fight crying for dear life. She begged them to stop, but even Naruto was able to ignore her. She'd lied to him about everything! Including her feelings for him. She didn't love him, she just lied to get what she wanted. At that point her tears meant nothing to him. The earth broke when Sasuke prepared another Chidori and started running toward him with it drawn back. Naruto didn't hesitate, his remorse had been long gone. He had bigger and better things to worry about. He didn't waste anymore time weighing his useless options, because the fact was his friendship with Sasuke did not out weigh the safety of the leaf's people and their will of fire._

_Naruto dove underneath his chidori and gathered wind around him for the finale. He had felt the force of air rip his arm open as he summoned the end of Sasuke Uchiha; Rasen Hurricane. A bright light covered everything and Sakura's cries of anguish faded out slowly..._

Naruto jerked awake to a dark room. It was 3 a.m. and hot as hell. The window was open and the moon glared down upon his partner harshly. Said partner was pale and almost glowed underneath the moon. His red hair was a mess along with his clothes. Aparently he didn't change before he collapsed. Gaara rarely slept and even Naruto knew he had to have been extremely tired. Despite the fact that Gaara was no longer a host for the one tail he still had trouble sleeping and communicating with others. Gaara often locked himself in his office and gave no one permission to enter unless it was dying emergency. Naruto never complained about it, because he just always thought that was his way of coping and dealing with society. As Kazekage, he had a lot riding on his shoulders, he couldn't afford to mess up. Naruto, on the other hand, had Tsunade to clean up his messes. He was Hokage, and she was the retired nanny. She practically babysat him in his office. He cringed at the memory and was glad he had the vacation oppurtunity to see Gaara; His boyfriend.

The red head moved slightly and grabbed at Naruto's shorts. Naruto smiled and ran a hand through his hair, _"Gaara?"_

**"Mmm?"**

_"How awake are you?"_

**"Hn."**

_"Gaara?"_

He recieved no answer from the young Kazekage. He figured Gaara was barely awake and just drifted the rest of the way. Usually if he was woken up this late he was a bitch to handle. A few minutes passed and the room grew quiter and seemed to become darker. That wasn't a good thing for Naruto, he didn't like the dark. He was kinda scared of it. Naruto jumped when he heard loud droplets on the roof and had to calm himself. It wasn't very often it rained in Suna, but Gaara would always tell Naruto to look up into the sky when and if he had the chance. He moved over toward the window, but quickly jerked back when lightning struck the roof. He landed back,  
his elbow in Gaara's chest.

_"S-shit!"_

**"Naruto! What the FUCK are you doing?"**

_"It's raining sour-puss!"_

**"And?"**

_"The lightning kinda scared me, jackass."_

Naruto could just about hear him roll his eyes, **"Seriously?"**

_"What?"_

**"You can kill an Uchiha, take out an entire army with your power, and you have enough chakra to fuel Konaha and Suna. But yet, you're afraid of a little lightning?"**

_"Shut up!"_

**"Idiot."**

Naruto slapped his chest and crossed his arms. _"I don't care what you think."_

The room was quiet and he felt the bed shift, **"Oh, you don't?"**

_"No. I do not."_

**"I understand."** Gaara sat up and flipped the lamp on. _"I am not having this arguement Gaara."_

**"No, no. Let's have this arguement."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked away. _"No."_

**"You don't care what I think? Really?"**

_"Really."_

**"My opinion doesn't matter to you at all?"**

_"Hell no."_

**"Really?"**

_"Really."_

He gave naruto a dry look and popped his neck and back. **"So, you wouldn't care if I told you my opinion on what you wear?"**

_"Sure wouldn't."_

**"Okay, well. Orange is NOT your color. They make your ass look fat and your gut hang out. Doesn't do you any good to wear tight shirts, you're fat."**

"I am not."

**"oh yes you are. Infact, you remember that office meeting I had a few weeks ago?"**

_"Yeah?"_

**"I didn't invite you because I knew you would wear something utterly embarassing and I'd kill myself."**

_"So you're embarassed of me?"_

**"Slightly, but you don't care right?"**

Naruto eyed his dangerously for a moment, _"Right."_

**"Okay than, while we are having this conversation let me mention your needy bedroom skills."**

_"Oh please do."_

Gaara gave him a sarcastic smile, **"Well, for one. I do all the work. You just lay there and moan. I can't really complain I guess 'cause when you do take control, it's an utter mess."**

_"Oh really?"_

**"Really."**

_"Than I guess we'll just have to stop that."_

**"What?"**

_"Ya' know, since I'm no good at it."_

Gaara stared him down, borderline glaring.

_"Sasuke liked it."_

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the comment, **"You told me you never.."**

_"Truth hurts don't it? Especially when it's commin' from a fat boy, right?"_

He grabbed Naruto and jerked him down underneath him. He straddled him and turned the lamp out. Naruto gripped his leg and tried to push him off, _"Get off, Gaara!"_ He grabbed the blonde's arms and held them above his head.  
**"Did you have sex with him, or not?"** Naruto had to force himself not to laugh, he'd always thought it was funny when Gaara was pissed. **"I'm serious, Naruto."** The blonde bit his lip and muffled more laughter. **"Naruto!"**

_"No, I didn't. Calm down."_ He said and bursted into laughter, _"I'll bet your face is redder than your hair right now, Kazekage."_

Gaara bit down on Naruto's neck and yearned himself a moan. Blondie tried to push up against his hands, but Gaara was (oddly) stronger than him. The ginger bit down on his collar bone and kissed his cheek. Naruto squirmed and threw his head back some._ "Gaara.." _Gaara smirked and let his hands go to pull his boxers off._ "Gaara!"_ He smirked and slapped his thigh,** "Hush now, you don't care what I think, remember?"** Naruto whined and gave in, _"Fine, but you better make it good."_

He kissed down Naruto's belly and licked his abs gently until her came face to face with his already throbbing member. He chuckled and licked from the base of the shaft to the tip. He swirled his tongue over the head before swallowing the entire thing. Naruto arched his back and his right hand found it's way into his red locks._ "G-gaara.."_ He thrusted up some and gripped his hair tightly. Gaara forced his dick out of his mouth and nearly smacked him. **"You know I don't like that shit! Don't make me do anything."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his arms._ "Come one Gaara, you're a tease."_ Gaara came up and kissed him roughly, **"Shut up idiot."** The blonde laughed and the night seemed to drag on for hours. The room was hot, despite the showers that had cooled the buildings and desert off. The window was fogged up and Naruto's hair was sticking to his forehead. It was about 5 a.m. and all of Suna was still snoozing.

**"You made me mad on purpose..."** Gaara growled out. _"Yeah I know."_

**"Naruto!"**

The blonde smiled and kissed him lightly, "_Sleep grouch."_

**"Alright fat boy."** Naruto chuckled and layed back to get comfy. Gaara followed suit, but was kinda puzzled. Naruto really didn't care what he thought..

**"Hey Naruto.. You really don't care?"**

_"I really don't care what you think of me Gaara.. As long as you love me."_ Gaara smiled and let him lay on his chest, **"I love you, Idiot."**

_"I love you too, ginger."_


End file.
